


Picking up the Pieces

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 18: Cyborg, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Team Punk has done it again! This time, with a new arm for Shiro!





	Picking up the Pieces

“I do declare,” Hunk said, grinning as he walked around the table. “That Team Punk has done it again.”

Pidge smiled, tugging off her work gloves. “Our finest work yet, Hunk.” She snatched up their newly finished piece, hugging it to her chest. “Let’s go find him!”

They ran, searching all over the Castle. Finally, they found who they were looking for in the lounge. Well, they actually found everyone.

“Uh, why do you have a creepy disembodied mannequin arm?” Lance asked, leaning forward, brow furrowed.

“It’s not a mannequin arm!” Pidge said. “It’s arm!”

“It’s still disembodied, therefore creepy,” Lance argued.

“And it still doesn’t answer the original question,” Keith pointed out, arching one eyebrow. “What’s up with it? Did you take that off a Galra sentry droid or something?”

“Not sentry droid,” Shiro said, studying the arm as well as he could while Pidge was hugging it. “Never seen a sentry droid with limbs like that.”

Pidge hopped up onto the couch beside Shiro, still grinning. “That’s because it’s not Galra. That’s the whole point of why Hunk and I made this.”

With that, she raised the arm over her head, _Lion King_ style while Hunk sang _The Circle of Life_ while gesturing dramatically to the arm, jazz hands included.

“I do not wish to be disrespectful,” Coran murmured Allura. “But I really cannot understand these humans some days. There are things they do that are just plan insane.”

Allura nodded and made a small noise of agreement while she still had a polite, diplomatic smile on her face.

“Okay. So, you and Hunk have a creepy love-child that is a disembodied robot arm,” Lance said. He shrugged nonchalantly. “We’ve seen weirder stuff.”

“Can we have another explanation of what this is? Please?” Shiro asked.

“Right, so,” Pidge said. “This is, again, a Team Punk original. Inspired and built in the style of Galra tech, but made with a mixture of Altean, Olkari, and human tools and technology.” She smiled up at her boyfriend. “It’s to replace your Galra arm. If you want to. I mean, this one isn’t as weaponized, though it still has a setting for that—a bit different so that would take some adjusting and practice on the training deck—but we’ve got it designed so that it connects in a more gentle way to the nerve endings, and it is set to automatically adjust to any swelling or pressure from the residual limb. And—”

“Pidge, Pidge, Katie, breathe!” Shiro said, laughing slightly at how excited she was. “It looks fantastic, and I’m sure it will work perfectly.”

Pidge’s eyes brightened. “So you want to try it?”

“Of course I want to try it,” Shiro said. “It’s made by the two inventors I trust most in the world. And that includes my girlfriend.”

“Now?” Pidge asked, this time a little hesitantly.

Shiro nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. “Now.”

Pidge was pleased with the results, for more than one way. Shiro usually shied at anything to do with his cyborg arm. But this time, he was eager. It wasn’t the arm, it wasn’t the injury, it was the reminder of his imprisonment and experimentation and torture.

But this arm wasn’t Galra made. And so he responded much better to it.

That night, Pidge curled up in bed against Shiro, his arms around her, the new arm somehow even more comfortable to be cuddled against even though that hadn’t been any intention of her or Hunk.

For the first time in a very long while, Shiro was—she noted as she fell asleep—much more complete and whole now with this arm. As if the previous prosthetic had been a parasite or tumor to be removed.

But now it was gone, and gone for good. 

And Shiro…

A piece of Shiro had returned that had not come with him that fateful night when he crash-landed back on Earth. A piece she thought might not be returned. 

His feeling fully and completely comfortable with his own body again.

She was just glad that she could help.


End file.
